


〔杏夏〕瘾

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, F/F, 杏A夏O
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints
Summary: ftnr肉，少量轻微的血腥/虐身描写有





	〔杏夏〕瘾

她喜欢她矛盾的拥抱。 

她的嘴唇落她身上总温和且小心，有时候是带些慌张的舔舐，像是生怕留不住手头的热温，她从来都谨慎地吻她嘴唇吮她乳尖，偶尔还会撒娇般蹭她脖颈吐出两个轻音：朱夏。

她的性器闯她体内却是急切而粗野的——常常是一进到底，疼痛在起初要胜过快意一筹，她不得不揪她耳朵告诉她那使人不适，没揪几下细腻的吻又落来锁骨与唇边，她在她的温柔中自然而然放松警惕，逐渐像是融化，随即再无反击之力。

她喜欢她的小心翼翼，也喜欢她的急不可耐。

自首次由发情期带来的意外起，她们就总矛盾地拥在一块。一脚陷进欲望的泥沼一脚踩在愧意上边，身体到底诚实一些，磨合久了罪恶感也像是无影无踪了。

她认为她们是两情相悦的。

所以她特意会在同她寻求肌肤之亲的日子里好好佩戴上精心挑选的耳环，那样一来随进出的节奏总会有她的耳环一同晃动于她眼底。这是个束缚的把戏，好让她在看到其他女性身上的饰品时不得不想起自己。

实际当她偶然看见同样佩戴耳环的队友打招呼前来、而她立马情不自禁涨红脸时，她就明白对方也已认定这段关系。

有时候是在厕所隔间，有时候是在厨房洗手台前，有时候紧贴墙面，有时候偎在沙发中间，她熟悉她身体的每一寸肌肤就像她熟悉公寓的每一个角落，房间的里里外外都沾着点赤裸的记忆。

她们首次带着情欲拥抱对方则是在与她们没什么关系的晚会中，企划的大人物出于商业合作同别家公司一起举办了庆宴，当所有人举杯过后齐藤发了情。

没人不知道齐藤是Omega。

那并非她第一次在外突然发情却是她第一次发情被人碰见，待在化妆间小憩的伊波就那样手足无措地望着她一动不敢动，看她自顾自注射抑制剂时是如此，被她面无表情从座椅上拉起时也是这样。

耳根通红的伊波跟个做错事的孩子一样低下头，自嗅到破门而入的信息素起就一言不发，齐藤的身子进入到房间内要稍稍晚一些，她瞄到房门被慢慢打开，很快像是来者松了口气，门在齐藤探身进来后被利落关上了。

「你在偷懒吗？」

齐藤找来背包，从中翻出药剂与水瓶，娴熟地取下口服液瓶盖，喝下，又挽起袖子，只手往臂膀打入注射剂，然后将废品塞回背包，拧开水瓶。

不声不响的伊波就只是捂住嘴掩着半张脸，半晌才轻轻问出一句：是敏感期吗？

尽管自相识起就常常形影不离，伊波也是头一回碰见挚友发情。神经大条的个性总使她不把第二性别放眼里，都是女孩子嘛黏一块玩玩也没什么，直到那时那刻有浓香从鼻尖掠过侵进身体，伊波才意识到眼前的女孩是Omega，是生物教科书上所记载的适合同Alpha结合的Omega。

她紧接着想起来中学时候那段为人取笑的交配解说，脑海中不停闪过「信息素」、「成结」、「射精」、「怀胎」等平日绝不会提及的字眼——射精跟成结完全不是一回事，她清楚记得老师有那么讲过。

并未正面回答她的齐藤喝完水拧上瓶盖，低头望她身体，看见她小腹下方的紧身裤裆部稍稍隆起，笑了。

「……不是的！不是的……」  
「不是什么？」

露出副欲哭无泪表情的伊波拼命摇了摇脑袋，红透的脸颊在齐藤的逼问下更烫了些。她的心脏猛烈地跳动着，既不能起身离开又无法将冲动掐灭，她的大脑近乎宕机。

「我帮你去买Alpha用的抑制剂？」

哪有这种东西。伊波不敢看她。

「没有吗？」  
「Alpha没有的啦！」  
「没有啊……」

话说一半，齐藤将目光挪向伊波的脸庞，她们双眼对双眼静默片刻，齐藤忽地绽开一个笑，笑得伊波莫名其妙并心生烦躁。

「笑毛笑。」  
「抱歉……总感觉有点不可思议，明明一直以来又是牵手又是拥抱还清清白白，伊波小姐却在今天……不就跟那些谣传一样了嘛。说我跟你AO走一起铁定早就有过一腿还打过一次胎了什么的。」  
「朱夏！」

伊波面露些愠色，她高呼一声皱起眉，脸颊上的羞意则非但不消退还蔓至了脖颈。

「你的信息素对我来讲很麻烦，不好好提前打抑制剂这一点也让人很困扰。不做好防备工作的Omega就不该出门。拜托。」  
「……杏这么讲我就有点受伤了。」

虽然明白那是伊波小姐特有的害羞型气话。

「偶尔也是会有的啦，突然提前之类的。放心，刚刚还吃了药，已经没问题了。」

齐藤边说边收拾好背包转身往门口走去，一站门口回头看，坐化妆镜前的伊波依旧手撑额头维持着方才她踏进化妆间所见的休息姿势。

齐藤不由得露出副戏谑的笑。

「你看上去很难受——」  
「……还不是因为朱夏。」  
「立马给自己开脱可不是什么好习惯……怎么说那也是速效抑制，我的症状可消失了有段时间了。」

她说着试探性回靠过去，等站到伊波身旁后微微敛起嘴角，一手搭她肩膀一手抓她胳膊，示意其从座位上站起。

「干嘛啦你！」

Alpha相当没气势地质问道。

「我在想……是不是伊波小姐其实也已经脱离被动发情症状了什么的。」  
「……是又怎样啊。」  
「是的话……那么现在的杏树只是单纯在对我发情而已了。」  
「什……怎么可能啊！」

并不接话的齐藤面向她，扭过脸望向化妆镜。镜中的伊波低头倚在她身前，握成拳的双手靠她腰侧附近，想贴又不敢贴似的微微颤动着。

齐藤伸手从伊波胳肢窝底下穿过，环住她身体搁她肩上。

「喂！」  
「刚刚提到的那些谣言……我不讨厌。」  
「……什么啦。」  
「就是说……变成事实，……也没关系。」

说这话时由于两副身体贴在一起，伊波下意识张开手掌揽住了她腰身，这是她对欲火的最后一次自我欺骗，同往常那样拥抱对方的话似乎身体能唤回她们是挚友的记忆。

齐藤则已清晰地感觉到了触在自己腿根附近的硬挺。此时想同她交合的这名女性总是会在紧要关头不坦率得很，身体倒显而易见的诚实，炎炎夏日两人一块行走在热闹的街边时，她总会一边嚷着热死人了一边紧扣她十指不放。

恐怕是被齐藤方才的话语所刺激，伊波那裹在紧身裤里头的性器还胀大了些，Omega的私处正为衣物所隔接触Alpha的硬挺，欲望触碰欲望，她们一齐变得口干舌燥。

意识到自己已开始无意识顶蹭对方的腿根，伊波无论如何抗拒也仍是抱紧了面前的身躯，隆起的那东西为此可以挤进齐藤的腿缝，齐藤的腿根摩得她很舒服。她羞于承认性欲却在快感面前一败涂地，黏作一团的身体像有吸引力，她们一面拥抱一面扭身轻蹭，眼见神智即将发烧，齐藤却忽地推她身体同她拉开距离，说：玩笑还是到此为止。

恍惚了小会儿，一下子变回不知所措的伊波愤愤瞪住她，瞪几眼又被羞意蒙住面庞，转而有委屈从眼眸闪过，她抿紧唇，双手已经揽对方腰上不肯松去了。

「怎么啦？」

见状，齐藤刻意递出一个挑衅意味的笑，说话时还用上了随意到淡漠的语气。她知道伊波的理性已经来到崩溃边缘，房间里正满溢Alpha那颇具侵略性的信息素。

「啊，难道说其实伊波小姐真有实践谣言的打算？」

不响。  
不声不响的伊波搂着她一个劲红脸，不久眼眶也像是浸了红，她又垂下了头。

激将不奏效，齐藤重新靠回去抬手摸了摸倚她脖颈前的脑袋，她边捋她发丝边凑她耳旁，轻声说：这边有监控，我们上楼。

理性面临崩溃这一点齐藤也是一样的。

所以那之后不久她们第一次看到彼此的性器，原本强作镇定的齐藤也终于是红了耳根。就像伊波从来都不在意她是个Omega，她也自始至终都乐意接受伊波是名女性，性别在爱意面前无关紧要，伊波的硬挺是爱意，她早已一塌糊涂的湿润也是。

她坐床上小心触碰伊波下身，近在眼前的性器因分泌液既热又滑，捏在手里还一下一下鼓动。遭不住挑弄的伊波颤了又颤险些重心不稳往齐藤身上压去，她闭上眼正打算抱怨，听见齐藤怯生生地问：会不会疼？

稳住身慢慢分开她双腿的伊波支支吾吾半天，仍是吐出了一句不清楚，然后一手扶住性器前端，一手抬起齐藤的大腿，在Omega微微后仰将双腿架上她腰身后前挺了腰肢顶往阴部。

相比手指或是大腿，人体的阴部要柔软得多，穴口一经逗弄还一阵阵收缩。伊波望见齐藤微张开嘴，像是会吐出几个音，却在伊波把前端送入其中后也只是反射性扬起头，闭合双唇不说话。

也许是因此产生了不要紧的错觉，伊波松开扶着性器的手挪放到齐藤的另一条腿下，然后托住她夹在自己腰侧的双腿，再度挺起腰身，跟随本能插了进去。Omega的阴穴内腔像是要全副吞没异物般揪着她往里头吸，她一下子进到了最里边。

于是齐藤第一次喊疼，并第一次揪她耳朵表示这样不行。耳朵同样被揪得稍稍作疼的伊波眯眼咬咬牙，小声说了句对不起，接着垂下目光盯向性器结合处，看到不知是谁的体液正从相连的部位一点一点流出，滴落到床单上。

伊波红着耳根挪开目光，认真询问说要不我退出来暂停。

不准。齐藤慌忙松开手别过脸，希望眼前的女性进入她身体的渴求明显压在痛觉上方。她把手臂挂伊波脖颈上，又不大好意思直接说尽管上，就只轻声补了句不至于难受成那样。

伊波重新把视线移向她脸庞，抿抿唇腼腆又心满意足地笑了笑，在开始抽送前前倾身子凑近她嘴唇，嗅着她的呼吸说想亲一下。

而没来得及考虑好如何调整角度，搂着伊波脖颈的齐藤就扭回脸来直起身让双唇碰双唇，她们第一次接吻。

「Alpha平时就会有想和谁这样做的念头吗？」  
「你想听实话的话……是的。偶尔、哈……偶尔会有，晚上躺床上的时候。」  
「早点、呜嗯……告诉我啊！」

连在一块的性器因身体的扭动微微摩擦着。每带出阵快意，唇瓣爱抚唇瓣的时间就更热情一些，起初还只是淡淡一碰，等到她的硬挺开始不自觉用劲顶撞她的内壁，她们也习惯了彼此的嘴唇。

有关她们的玩笑话应验了两个。

一个是当那次无关发情期、纯粹为情欲所驱动的性爱结束后，两人立下了不对任何人透露的约定。这份隐秘又露骨的关系从间或在某一方的卧室内互相抚慰逐渐变为悄悄同居，她们一致认为起码得等到登记——假若可以把关系维持到登记——突然宣布应当会将人吓一大跳，却也找不着更合适的告知时机了。

相比较同居前，伊波的行事风格可谓判若两人。相当讲究场所的她不再拘泥床铺或是座椅，比起气氛似乎心情更为要紧，比如游戏斩杀顺利，要么工作不顺，需要分享喜悦与寻求抚慰的时候总会不由分说凑往齐藤身旁同她借身体交流心情。

另一个是思索再三，她决定陪她去医院。

打算接受手术时，齐藤的内心曲线不比看到检验仪器的两条红杠有起伏，仿佛出现在她体内的生命与感冒病毒没什么区别，不足轻重且早晚都是能治好的。

这个意外应当是由于某次在厨房中展开的随便又突然的发泄。工作日双方都疲惫得很，一同清洗餐盘的两人互相冷着脸，就因为没人肯做晚饭迫不得已一起吃了冷冻食品一事她们小吵了一架。伊波在洗完餐盘后恢复了笑容，齐藤则少见的仍是面无表情擦拭洗手台，情绪差异又生出点摩擦，重新炸毛的伊波愤愤亲了齐藤一口，本就心情不佳的齐藤生气地回吻了过去，她们就那样开始在怒火中做爱。

后来伊波得知，齐藤莫名不愉快是因为生理期正迫近。

进行手术的计划在计划定下来后不久就终止了。

碍于Aqours演唱会近在眼前，准备活动紧锣密鼓，迟迟找不着适合术后休息的工作空档期的缘故，去医院的安排一拖再拖，一直拖到了为期两天的公演，表演曲目还偏偏包含齐藤的舞蹈动作最为剧烈的『君のこころは辉いてるかい？』。

演唱会结束匆匆忙忙回后台的时候，伊波看见齐藤的脸色差得很，自开演前的集合彩排起就深感不安的她赶忙扶住齐藤去了厕所，结果与担心的情况一致，从阴部流出的血液险些渗出底裤。

肚子好痛。  
走进隔间的下一刻，她看见她抱着小腹轻声说。那是她第一次对她诉苦。

肚子好痛。她又说了一遍，声音微微打颤。

听着她因痛苦而扭曲的声音，伊波的脑海中不知为何浮现出阅读某本杂志的场景来。那是齐藤登上了封面的一本偶像杂志，里头刊载着诸如「齐藤小姐50问答」的采访，其中一问是组建家庭之后想养几个孩子。

两个。

当伊波捧着杂志扭过头去把问答复述了一遍后，正手拿吸尘器清理客厅的齐藤大笑着说了句那个是应付应付的啦。

记忆里笑容灿烂的齐藤与此刻面容扭曲的齐藤微妙地错位又重叠，越发不知所措的伊波想要拥抱她，伸手去触碰又惧怕弄疼对方，因而僵在了原地，忍住眼泪急切道果然应该跟大家坦白的。

那就是偶像失格了。齐藤慢慢靠近面前脸色不比自己好看的伊波，踉跄着跌进她怀中倚住她胸口。

我还想继续跳舞。  
伊波小心翼翼回搂住她，搂上后听到她有气无力地继续开口说，听她说话的同时闻到了一股淡淡的血腥味。

明知不赶快止血前往医院检查是不行的，两个人却久久待在厕所隔间内拥抱彼此静听对方的心跳。大概是伊波松手在先，齐藤直起了身子，然后伊波低头去亲吻她的额头亲吻她的睫毛，她一遍又一遍地细细亲吻她的嘴唇，一如往常温和且小心。

在伊波抱来毛巾和换洗衣物的时候，齐藤一下子蹲下身落了泪，而不论慌慌张张一同她蹲下身的伊波如何询问，她都只是摇摇头说什么事都没。

去医院吧。她咧开嘴说。没事的。起码死去的是她们相爱的证据。


End file.
